


Things To Consider

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [99]
Category: Farscape, Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Caring John, Chicken Pox, Conversations, Cranky Kate, Discussions About Moving In Together, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Roleplay Logs, Sick Character, Sick Kate "Ash" Ashurst, Sickfic, Sweet John, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Of all the days Kate has to catch chicken pox ithadto be Valentine's Day. It could be worse, though' at least John is there for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So **sideofrawr** has been a bit burnt out lately so I said as a combination birthday/Valentine's Day gift I would write fic for all of our ships in our games for Valentine's Day stuff. This was the one that just ripped at me first to write. Kate's gifts for John that she hints at are in the note at the bottom. This fic answers the prompt "[ _Taking care of the other while sick_](http://anacfranco.tumblr.com/post/149436476685/cuddle-up-a-little-closer-a-domesticityintimacy)."

“Who in the _bloody hell_ doesn’t vaccinate their _bloody God forsaken_ children?” Kate muttered, trying very hard not to itch at the red dotted rash on her skin. She could see Crichton smirk as he came around with a tray for breakfast and she turned her glare on him. “Don’t you start. It’s Valentine’s Day. My first in a relationship in...I don’t know how many years. And I have to spend it in _quarantine_ because some awful anti-vaxxer parent got a waiver to allow their child at the Academy and they came down with chickenpox and since I’m allergic to the bloody vaccine...”

“You look kinda cute all red and dotty like that,” John teased, and when he got close enough Kate smacked him in the arm and he winced. “Has Dimitri been giving you lessons I don’t know about?”

“Well, there’s only so often that people actually act up at the Academy,” she said. “And the other staff is much more content to monitor video feeds and do the walk-around patrols. Since I do nightly patrols in the city for any weird things, Dimitri and I spar a bit more often than he does with the others.” She eyed the contents of the tray. “If the children weren’t already quite aware you and I practically live together they’d think I was making a move on him.”

“It’s the practically part I think could change, but that’s a conversation for another day,” he said, sitting down next to her.

“Well, this ‘so-called’ relationship between Georgina and Sherlock is serious enough she spends more nights at the brownstone than the apartment, so...” Kate picked up a piece of toast, which already had the perfect amount of blackberry preserves on it, and took a bite. “You may get your wish. Besides, my cat rather likes this place more than the flat.”

“I think it’s because I wished for her to be here.”

“You wished for her to be _here_ ,” she said, putting emphasis on the word. “I don’t know if it was by design, but when I decided what I wanted there was the cat I had always wanted when I was a girl, underneath the Christmas tree _here_. Not at my apartment.” She had more of her toast. “But a home is...nice.”

“Bigger,” he said.

“Yes,” she agreed. She looked over at him. “It is more in your favour, but give me some time, alright?”

“I can do that,” he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. She hated to admit it, but even with the unbearable itch of the rash, there was something all the more cozy about being here in the home he grew up in than being in either of their apartments at the complex. It really was a lovely place, and she felt...comfortable there. A feeling she hadn’t really felt in most places she had lived, even in New Orleans. 

“So since I have probably dashed every romantic and sappy plan you had for today, what are your back-ups?” she asked.

He picked up his coffee off the tray. “At some point a shower, preferably with you--”

“Oh, I do so enjoy those.”

“--and then a television marathon of whatever you want to watch and takeout so I don’t have to cook.”

She tilted her head. “No presents?”

“Didn’t say that,” he said.

“Good. Because I got you something. And I was smart enough to bring it here with me.”

“Do I get a hint?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Nope,” she said, making the last bit pop before giving him a smug grin and going back to her breakfast.

“Does it have anything to do with those Christmas wishes I got?” he asked.

She laughed and shook her head. “Not even close. My apologies for making our shagging lives that much duller.”

“Trust me, it’s never dull,” he said before having some of his coffee.

“You’ll have to remind me of that when this red rash from Hell goes away,” she said. “No, it’s actually a more practical gift. Something I think you will enjoy that made me think of you. Well, several things, actually. And...one rather special gift.”

He eyed her. “You aren’t…?”

“Pregnant?” she said, her eyes wide. “No. Absolutely not. I’m quite careful. I mean, I’d like to, someday, but not now. When we’re more settled. If you want that as well.”

He set his coffee on the nightstand and nudged her over, sitting right next to her. “Could be a good thing, later.”

She smiled at him. “It could very well be. Neither of us want to leave, so...we can consider it. But let me decide about moving in here first, alright?”

He leaned in and she kissed him softly for a moment before the urge to itch distracted her and she contorted her body slightly to scratch just a little. He pulled away and reached across her, grasping her hand and pulling it towards him. “Alright. But first things first, let me take care of you. And that means no scratching.”

“Bastard.”

“Only because I love you.”

She shook her head. “I love you too, but you’re still a bastard.”

“You’ll love me more when I massage calamine lotion in.”

She laughed and then nodded. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Yeah, trust me, I know. Still love you, though.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> **KATE'S GIFTS**
> 
> **[New Briefcase](https://s1.postimg.org/5hnpprj6n/Amerileather_Heritage_14_inch_Laptop_Briefcase_1.jpg) **
> 
> **[Victorian Era Cufflinks That Have Been Passed Down Through Her Family](https://s1.postimg.org/cjlnbymsf/CD_1057.jpg) **
> 
> **Science/Physics Mugs For Him To Use @ Blakeney Academy:** [That's How I Roll](https://s1.postimg.org/ok73cou73/il_570xN_1119783437_8g5r.jpg) | [May The Mass Times Acceleration Be With You](https://s13.postimg.org/i8fw7dcuf/il_570x_N_1103491877_fqjq.jpg) | [It's Not The Fall That Kills You Joke](https://s14.postimg.org/uv0xbwshd/Gift4.jpg) | [What Part Don't You Understand?](https://s14.postimg.org/3vsh30gmp/Gift3.jpg) | [I Can Explain It To You But I Can't Understand It For You](https://s14.postimg.org/kia1c39kh/Gift2.jpg) | [Higgs Boson Particle](https://s14.postimg.org/4irdsjdip/Gift1.jpg) | [Never Trust An Atom](https://s17.postimg.org/l69s7wyjj/never_trust_an_atom_mugs.jpg) | [Schroedingers Cat](https://s17.postimg.org/4tzqi6k7z/schroedingers_cat_mug.jpg) | [Whatever Happens In The Event Horizon...](https://s17.postimg.org/4370cehun/event_horizon_large_mug.jpg) | [Just One Lab Accident Away From Becoming A Supervillian](https://s17.postimg.org/qqm9ijxen/big_bang_mug.jpg) | [Physics Cheat Sheet (White)](https://s17.postimg.org/yi2zh41jz/physics_equation_mug_mugs.jpg) | [Physics Cheat Sheet (Black)](https://s23.postimg.org/6sektp76z/physics_cheat_sheet_i_black_large_mug.jpg) | [Instant Physicist - Just Add Coffee](https://s23.postimg.org/tsl86150r/instant_physicist_mug.jpg) | ["Of Course It's Impossible" Comic](https://s23.postimg.org/971v0dy23/of_course_its_impossible_mug.jpg) | [Everything I Say Will Be On The Exam](https://s23.postimg.org/ccmgqlgob/everything_will_be_on_exam_mug.jpg) | [Everything Happens For A Reason](https://s23.postimg.org/nnp4eynjf/everything_happens_for_a_reason_mug.jpg) | [Don't Let Your Friends Drink And Derive](https://s23.postimg.org/sxu3697sb/drink_and_derive_mug.jpg) | [First Law Of Thermodynamics](https://s23.postimg.org/c8snacb6z/il_340x270_1013966681_gd5f.jpg) | [Stay Positive - Avoid Electrons](https://s4.postimg.org/rvc02jlml/f460c011fb7ef6e318284b4e583c612b.jpg) | [Obey Gravity - It's The Law](https://s4.postimg.org/mvejulfzx/il_340x270_1065615403_8jbo.jpg) | [Technically The Glass Is Always Full](https://s4.postimg.org/t7tp4fj25/technicallytheglassishalffullmug_51713fc84713b.jpg) | [The Three Main Sciences](https://s4.postimg.org/40it46fy5/funny_physics_1_mugs.jpg) | [Chemistry: Physics Without Thought](https://s4.postimg.org/vzcyv1hkt/chemistry_physics_without_thought_coffee_mug_r8d.jpg) | [But Does It Work In Theory?](https://s4.postimg.org/6faoolw71/practice_theory_mug.jpg) | [Because Physics](https://s4.postimg.org/u504daukd/because_physics_large_mug.jpg) | [Quantum Mechanics - The Usual Suspects](https://s21.postimg.org/c9oarlkk7/quantum_mechanicsthe_usual_suspects_mug.jpg) | [Einstein's Equations](https://s21.postimg.org/nxicm59p3/s_l225.jpg) | [I Teach Physics - What's Your Superpower?](https://s21.postimg.org/w1qgqvw47/il_340x270_866272980_kkdx.jpg) | [I Have Potential](https://s11.postimg.org/fgmudjiz7/il_340x270_1148065291_ccvd.jpg) | [Physics Collage](https://s11.postimg.org/dnjxp7xsj/physics_mug_r67aaa64edc4a4d578bf900684d1b7cc2_kf.jpg) | [Matter Cannot Be Destroyed... Joke](https://s11.postimg.org/nwcev1lub/336911160_funny_physics_quotes_jokes_678.jpg) | [Stand Back I'm Going To Try Science](https://s11.postimg.org/5fi0485w3/image.jpg) | [Shut Up I'm About To Teach Physics](https://s11.postimg.org/3mf3fwkpf/11oz_funny_teacher_saying_quotes_mug_shut_up_i_m.jpg) | [Physics Teacher Fueled By Coffee](https://s10.postimg.org/hzay87huh/image.jpg) | [Keep Calm And Teach Physics](https://s10.postimg.org/gizfq2exl/il_340x270_1040932530_86da.jpg) | [Instant Physics Teacher - Just Add Coffee](https://s10.postimg.org/n85z6309l/instant_physics_teacher_just_add_coffee_coffee_m.jpg) | [Two Kinds Of People In This World](https://s10.postimg.org/vce3atmop/physics_teacher_gift_coffee_mug_r00b521e9453644e.jpg) | ["The Rest Is Just Stamp Collecting"](https://s10.postimg.org/gf5m9t9g9/_font_b_Physics_b_font_Kelvin_font_b_Quote_b_fon.jpg) | [Physics Definition](https://s10.postimg.org/ux2tht0rd/il_570xN_785062452_tmih.jpg)


End file.
